


Sleeping In

by Shatterpath



Series: 20 in 20 [17]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 12:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma enjoys a morning with her lovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping In

"Jeez, is that really the time?"

My slurred question sets off a flurry of crazed activity, startling me. It takes a few long seconds to get my brain functioning and I can start yelling at my lovers.

"Hey. Hey! HEY!" The bellow finally makes them both pause, eyes wild. Shaking my head, I glower affectionately. "Day off, you freaks. The one we've been planning for weeks? Chill and come back to bed. There's plenty of time to warm up the sheets again before we decide what to do with our day."

They're both awful cute when they're sheepish.


End file.
